


Why Am I Doing This?

by Pale_Skin_and_Fragile_Bones



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, More Tags Will Come As We Progress, Possible Underage in Future Chapters, Work In Progress, mild AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Skin_and_Fragile_Bones/pseuds/Pale_Skin_and_Fragile_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to hate him. After all, the Prince of Puzzles was annoying to say the least. However how could Robin when the Riddler reminds him so much of a man he cares deeply for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

Why am I doing this…?

No matter how hard he tries the young man can't stop the question that circles through his mind like a desperate mantra. By all means of the imagination he should be letting someone know about this; Gordon, Bruce, Alfred…somebody.

Crossing his arms over his chest Robin sighs. At least he didn't have to lie to Alfred. Well, not completely anyways. The kindly old gentleman had caught him sneaking out the door, and quickly inquired as to where he was going and when he'd be back as it is a school night. Originally Richard did have a meeting planned for math tutoring, but as his plans drastically changed from one little note he used the original plan as the excuse to leave. With his costume stuffed into his backpack Al probably believed him. Hopefully. Although old the long time Wayne family friend has a natural ability to read a person that is uncanny. His only response to the sixteen year old's hasty reply was a gentle pat on the shoulder and the promise of dinner saved for his return.

Shivering as the rain picks up Robin curses the rash decision that landed him on Gotham City Bank's rooftop at eight o'clock in an endless downpour. Al would be worried sick if he told him the truth…if he knew about the note, and who he is supposed to meet…

"Birdie."

The young superhero stiffens noticeably as the familiar voice snaps him out of his brooding. Emerald eyes search the shadows and stop abruptly on the lanky figure that is unfurling itself from beside a stone gargoyle. 'Crap! Was he there the whole time?'

Smiling in a way that is clearly unhinged the Riddler saunters over to Robin, looking so much like a strange Mad Hatter to the guarded teen. 'If the Mad Hatter became obsessed with riddles and puzzles, and decided to go Goth….and what is he humming?'

Taking a single step back once the writer of the note is within two feet of him Robin starts his line of questioning quickly, if for nothing more than shaking off the feeling of being intimidated, and to stop from asking what he's humming. 'Why do all the villains have to be so tall anyways?'

"Why did you send me this?" To emphasize his point Robin holds up the folded note before the stranger.

The humming stops abruptly, and if possible, the grin becomes more unhinged. "Ah, I so love when you ask questions, Birdie."

"Stop calling me that and answer."

As if knowing how unnerving he's being the Riddler tilts his bowler hat, hiding his electric green eyes. 'Great, now he's playing Cheshire cat.'

"You know all the answers. You're smarter than him." Taken aback by this statement Robin can only stare up at the other man as he plays with his cane absently. He doesn't have to ask who he is, half the time Robin has run into the super genius with Batman the Dark Knight is being constantly ridiculed by the Riddler for his "false intelligence." Uncrossing his arms the teen sighs. Ok, time for a different tactic.

"So you want to help, why tell me and not the Commissioner? If you told him you'd probably earn immunity for at least some of your past crimes….unless it's redemption you're seeking. If you're seeking redemption through helping my presumption is this has to deal with the Joker. So you're going to tell me what he has planned so I can warn Batman and anyone else who may need to know. Then you'll stay under the radar unless the mood strikes you or you can't just stand by for a specified occurrence. Then when that time comes you'll send me some kind of cryptic message that will only make sense to me because you feel I am one of the only people close to understanding your superior intellect."

Realizing the Mad Hatter wannabe is chuckling softly Robin pauses, he hates making presumptions but by the pleased tone of the laugh he must be at least close. "So I'm right."

"Yes," the word comes as a low purr and before he can stop himself the black haired youth has taken another step back. "You are absolutely correct. And a question for you, little Birdie…"

"Wh-what is it?" Mentally Robin kicks himself for letting the uncertainty he feels come out in his voice.

"What do you think of me? You're so…timid...without the Bat around. Is it just me or are you really so helpless without that brute telling you exactly what to think and do?"

Clenching his fists tightly Robin manages to growl out, "it's not like that. And I think you're a freak who wants to look like some messed up Goth Mad Hatter-"

Before he even has a chance to register what is going on Robin is knocked onto his back, the course tiling of the freezing roof making him gasp. Cursing as he realizes the Riddler is pinning him down Robin struggles in vain. Although physically not the strongest the Boy Wonder has ever faced the villain has the advantage of size and leverage. Taking both wrists into one hand the Riddler holds Robin's arms above his head. "Mad Hatter, you say…riddle me this, Birdie. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Jeweled orbs widen in surprise. "I…I don't know."

Snickering the deranged stranger leans in closer, "honestly, neither do I."

"Let me go."

The Riddler tilts his head to the side as if contemplating this idea. "Are you afraid, little Birdie?"

"This isn't funny."

"I wasn't laughing."

"I mean it, let go of me or el-"

"Or else what? You told no one where you were going."

"How do you know?"

"Other than I was waiting for you next to that gargoyle over there for a long time and watched you from the moment you got here…because I told you not to. And you enjoy listening to me."

"No I don't."

"Yes, yes you do." Closing the distance between them The Riddler captures Robin's lips; kissing him harshly. Releasing his mouth the older man smiles in a way that is purely predatory. "You're lips are sweet."

"K-knock it off."

The words go unheeded as Robin's head is forced to the side; a stab of pain followed by a wave of pleasure as he is bitten then the wound is soothed. Mind reeling from the assault Robin continues to struggle, even as the Riddler's free hand is wandering all over his body, groping in a way that can only be described as greedy.

'How'd I get myself into this mess?' Desperately trying to think of a way to escape Robin whimpers. If anyone found out….

Suddenly he's released, sitting up in a daze the superhero stares at his rival, watching every move wearily. Laughing a cool hand reaches out and strokes Robin's cheek, making the boy nearly fall over himself to gain some distance. "Your eyes are so beautiful…like emeralds. They're even more so when you're excited."

Before Robin can open his mouth and say anything nasty that comes to mind a new note is handed to him. 'And the freak is humming again, great.'

Retrieving his cane the Riddler continues his prior tune, tipping his hat like a gentleman and disappearing into the shadows. Wiping rainwater out of his eyes Robin looks around nervously. 'How the hell did he…?'

Deciding he's too tired to care the annoyed high school student leaves, stopping in an abandoned apartment complex to quickly change back into his regular clothes and take his motorcycle home. At first Bruce had a serious problem with Richard driving such a fast vehicle, too young, he'd said. However that was before Alfred got a hold of him and informed him that he had no room to judge when he had attempted to drive one at seven. At least, Al had stated, Robin had waited until an appropriate age. Smiling a little as he thinks of Al the teen can hardly wait for dinner, he really should have ate before he left.

As soon as he gets through the gates of Wayne manor and into the huge house Al is waiting for him, throwing a towel onto the boy's head and drying him like an errant puppy. Startled, Richard attempts to squeak in protest, "h-hey Al, I can do it. I'm not a little kid!"

The words fall upon deaf ears as Alfred sighs and gently scolds Bruce's ward. "Young master, what have I told you about wearing your helmet? Not only that but it's raining very hard out there, you could catch your death."

The elder pauses in his drying of the boy as he notices the deep purple mark on his neck. And from the looks of it the bruise will be getting darker. Eyebrows raising Alfred doesn't ask, instead he simply leaves the towel draped over Richard's neck and whispers, "don't let Master Bruce see that. I will not ask however please don't fall behind in your studies."

Taking a step back Alfred smiles in a very fatherly way. "You must be hungry, let's get you some food."

Nodding happily Robin lets the events of earlier be shoved into the back of his mind. He'll read the other note and deal with it all later. Now, however, nothing sounds better than food and sleep.

Staring at his math test that for all intents and purposes, looks as though its bleeding red ink Richard can't believe his eyes. 'A D? Seriously?' Sighing in exasperation the sophomore lets his head drop onto his desk with a painful thump. This is what he gets for trying to play tough superhero last night instead of going to the tutoring session like planned. 'Bruce is going to kill me. Al's gonna lecture me to death first, then Bruce is going to kill me.'

As soon as the bell rings Richard darts out of his chair, grabs his bag and stuffs it while walking quickly to his locker. Although he's not on any sports team (no time when you have to save the city, of course) he's very popular; today though he would just really like to get out of the school without having to make up a story to explain the nearly black mark on his neck. People have been pointing and staring all day, along with the giggles of the cheerleaders of course. It doesn't help that, to add insult to injury, it's impossible to hide and extremely sensitive. 'Damn bastard! I look like I got into a fight with a vampire, and what the hell was he humming anyways?'

Praising whatever deity is smiling upon him as his locker comes into view slender fingers swiftly turn the numbers on the lock and retrieves the last of the needed materials. Well, if he can get at least a B on the makeup test Bruce shouldn't kill him…and Al's lecture should be at least forty five minutes shorter. 'Maybe public school really was a bad idea.'

Knowing what he was to do Richard nods and closes his locker. Looks like he'll be headed to Wayne Enterprises…


	2. Poison

Having again, by sheer luck, dodged anyone who would ask questions about his neck, or try to take him to Bruce; Richard peeks around the corner of the research wing. Noticing only the researchers and none of said "helpful" employees of Bruce the teen relaxes, moving past rows of rather large cubicles to stop at one on the far end. "Eddie?"

Rolling his chair a bit so he can pop his head out from the cubicle to meet Richard's gaze the redhead smiles brilliantly. "Hi Ri! Come on in!"

Smiling at the use of the nickname only the scientist calls him Richard enters the workspace, plopping into the spare chair with a sigh and kicking his backpack under it. Turning back to his computer for a brief moment Edward Nygma enters a few quick notations to what he's working on then closes the program, turning his full attention to his young guest. "So how was the test?"

Groaning the boy looks away, giving Ed the thumbs down.

"Ouch. That bad?"

Richard rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I got a D."

"Ooh. Does your Dad know?" With this statement Ed reaches into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulls out a candy bar, tossing it to the tired boy who accepts it gratefully.

"Tch, come on Eddie. You know Bruce isn't my Dad. And no, he doesn't yet, thought I'd tell Al first."

"That might be the best idea, and I know you don't see Bruce as your Dad, but he did legally adopt you. Cut the guy some slack, I know he's abrasive and a little egotistical; however he does care about you."

Blinking and staring blankly at Ed for a moment Richard can feel heat rush into his face. He has admired Ed since he started working at Wayne Enterprises two years ago. He's just so brilliant and fun, behind the glasses and odd habits is actually a handsome man. Yeah he's a little OCD and ADHD, but caffeine and sugar mellow him out in an instant. Realizing he's fanboying again Richard shakes his head, and then simply nods with a shy smile. "You're right…oh! And I'm really sorry about not coming last night, I um….."

Something seems to change in grey-green eyes, for just a moment, they're different. Shaking the feeling and appearance off as a trick of the fluorescent lighting Robin finishes his sentence. "I kind of got caught up."

With a laugh Ed gets up and takes off his lab coat, putting it on the green skeleton he keeps in the corner of his office. Picking up his jacket he ruffles Richard's hair, expression unreadable. "It's not a problem. Things come up, so when's your makeup test?"

Trying to straighten out the disheveled ebony locks Richard gives Ed a sideways look. "Tomorrow afternoon."

Motioning Richard to follow him the tall scientist smirks, "well let's get lunch. I can get you caught up and order you something with garlic."

"Garlic?" The sophomore is momentarily confused, and then his hand moves to the left side of his neck on its own accord. "Oh."

"Yeah, to help ward off whatever vampire you managed to come in contact with last night."

For a moment Robin's blood freezes in his veins. 'Wait, how would he know I got this last night? Ugh get over yourself, Richard. He probably figured as much because you didn't have it when you came by last. Duh. Geez, you've got to stop letting that masked, riddling freak show get under your skin.'

"Ri? Are you ok?"

Snapped back to reality and catching unusual eyes before they turn away again Robin nods, "of course. Sorry, still upset about the test I guess."

"Well no worries. Want to go to the café across the street? I don't think you want to chance Bruce seeing you right now, right Van Hellsing?"

Sighing in exasperation Robin rolls his eyes at his friend as he grabs his backpack. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

They leave the research wing in silence, and the building itself in the same state. Both seem lost in their own little worlds, or at least that's how it feels to Richard. Every once in awhile Eddie looks over at him and his expression changes, just as quickly as it happens though its gone; leaving no room for translation. As much as the teen wants to ignore it and call it paranoia he's distinctly aware of a difference in his friend that has only been present today, and it didn't happen until he saw that mark on his neck. 'He just…got weird. Maybe he's mad I didn't show up and thinks I was out fooling around. It'd be nice if I could get last night out of my head too. Dammit! Next time I see that Mad Hatter wannabe I swear…'

A soft bell chimes as Eddie pushes open the door to the café and Ri follows behind him like a livid shadow. As per their normal routine when having a lunch study session the student picks a spot and sets everything he needs on the table while his tutor orders their lunches. He needs to focus, to clear his mind and keep his head on straight. All of which sounds oh so simple in theory…

Subconsciously Robin begins humming, hoping to make sense of the tune he's fairly sure he's heard at least once before. As food is placed before him he stops, mildly embarrassed he let himself space off again. 'At least he didn't keep true to the garlic threat.' Looking up at Ed emerald orbs find another unreadable expression. "You never struck me as an Alice Cooper fan."

"Um, no I heard a tune somewhere and I was just trying to figure out what it is." Richard's a great liar as long as no eye contact or Alfred is involved. Taking his seat across from Robin the lanky scientist smiles, "well I'm fairly certain that was Alice Cooper you were humming there. From what I can tell you have a great voice too."

"Thanks, I think. You never struck me as an Alice Cooper fan either," murmuring a very grateful thank you Ri starts munching on his French dip, pausing momentarily to indulge his curiosity. If Eddie knows something why not? Can't hurt…"what song is it?"

"Poison," Eddie states plainly, shrugging as he takes a sip of his coffee. "Haven't heard it in a while, but Alice Cooper's music isn't something that can be easily forgotten when heard, and you were humming one of the more…interesting verses."

'Not easily forgotten…yeah, you're telling me, especially when the one who's humming it leaves a hickie the size of a country on your neck,' Robin wants to state miserably. Instead something the redhead says catches his attention. "Interesting verse, what's so interesting about it?"

Ed's eyes shift thoughtfully. "If I'm right, word for word its: I hear you calling and it's needles and pins, I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name, Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin, I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison, You're poison runnin' thru my veins, You're poison, I don't want to break these chains."

The next thing both men hear is the sharp crack of a pencil breaking within Robin's fingers. Startled by the sound and seeing the fragments in his hand the pale youth stares at his hand in surprise. "Oh."

Raising an eyebrow Eddie tilts his head to the side in an almost innocent way. "That was an awfully violent reaction for a simple song."

Before Robin can stop himself he blurts out almost defensively, "I didn't hear it under the best of circumstances."

Kicking himself for not watching his words Robin doesn't get much of a chance for self loathing as long fingers are lightly touching the back of his hand in a comforting gesture. "Ri, do you just want to relax and eat? I don't know what has you so flustered but you've been really upset this entire time. It's not good to be so high strung; it will interfere with your makeup test."

Staring at the table Richard makes no attempt to stop the contact; actually he finds it a pleasant shift from the usual. Kind of happens when the only friendly touch you receive is Alfred being fatherly and usually when in contact with someone it's a fist fight. Or…or…

"More importantly, I worry about you. You seem to be around shady people lately." The statement comes as an afterthought, but it's enough to snap Robin's gaze from the table. As the bell chimes letting them know someone new has entered Ed withdraws, smiling in a disarming manner. The footsteps are headed straight towards them. As if synchronized both men turn towards their unexpected guest at the same time.

"Doctor Crane," Eddie's tone holds none of its usual interest and good humor. Instead it's almost hostile in its neutrality. Not once in his entire time of knowing the brilliant man has Richard ever heard him regard someone so coldly. "What brings you here today?"

"Well Edward," Jonathan begins, adjusting his glasses. "Other than the requirement of food I need to speak with you."

"With me?" Two little words shouldn't hold such dark amusement, Robin feels as though a bucket of ice water has been dumped down his back.

"I am a bit busy at the current moment," the vague gesture Eddie makes towards Ri makes the high school student feel like a easy excuse, and something else he can't quite put his finger on.

Jonathan Crane steps in closer, leaning in towards Robin in a way that makes him more than a little freaked. "You have very pretty eyes, Mr..?"

"Grayson," the raven haired creature under scrutiny replies while shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Only the thoughts of him coming in closer or being seen as easily intimidated keep Robin in place. "Richard Grayson."

"Interesting," the psychiatrist shows no sign of backing down; on the contrary his face is mere inches away now. "Eyes that deep of a green are very rare indeed, and you have such….exquisite skin. Quite pale, very becoming for your hair and eye color."

Forgetting his prior thoughts on the matter Robin backs himself into the wall, trying to put as much space between him and the weird stranger as possible. Within the split second it takes for him to be pressed against the wall Ed has whipped out part of the paper he had bought with their lunches, holding up a folded section almost directly on Crane's face. "Sudoku, Jonathan?"

Robin's heart has never pounded in his chest so hard before. No, that's a lie; it does every time he has to deal with the Riddler, and sometimes Eddie too. Something about Crane though, he might have Bruce look into his background, see if the harmless looking man has any skeletons in the closet. 'He really, honestly scares me and I don't know why. I've squared off against far more frightening people, so why does he freak me out so bad? It's almost like he knows exactly what I'm afraid of.'

Pulling back the brunette takes the puzzle from Ed calmly. "Thank you, Edward. I'll go wait at another table and do this while you finish your conversation with your young friend here."

Taking his leave Doctor Crane murmurs softly to Robin as he passes, "be careful, a looker like you could be subject of some very aggressive affection."

"That's enough, Crane." The sound of Ed's hand hitting the table and his voice becoming razor sharp makes Richard jump, swallowing convulsively at the lump that won't leave his throat. Who is this man that he can get such a reaction out of the usually painfully shy and well mannered researcher? With what Robin is fairly sure is a snicker Jonathan continues to stroll away, taking a seat at a table at the completely other end of the café.

"Ri…" The break neck speed in which his tone changes from bone chilling to warm and comforting makes Richard's head swim. "Are you all right?"

Not trusting his voice a small nod is the reply, naturally wide eyes feeling more so as they stare at the half eaten lunch before them. Sighing Eddie runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "I'm really sorry you had to be subjected to him, Crane's a psychiatrist. He's obsessed with phobias unfortunately and lately has taken to this really nasty habit of wanting to find out everyone's; I'm sorry if he scared you."

"You don't have to apologize. It's ok." Robin plays with the lid to his water bottle and gives a slight shrug.

"Ok, well I'm going to go deal with him; I'll be right back, promise." With the same uncanny speed he used to shove part of the paper in Jonathan Crane's face Ed very gently brushes his thumb across Robin's cheek.

Watching his companion retreat Ri bites his bottom lip, reaching out for his calculus book that has been long forgotten on the side of the table. He should try to study while Eddie deals with whatever the freak wants- anything to push back the nagging little feeling that has become a tsunami of alarm in his mind. 'Why does it feel like Eddie's been way more questions than answers lately? He's been like this all week, and he's been touching me a lot more too. It's not bad…but it's definitely different.'

He barely opens his textbook when an idea hits, fishing his phone out of his pocket Robin flips it open and texts Bruce:

Sorry 2 txt u at work- have u heard of a Dr. Crane?

The quiet chirp of a reply is almost immediate. Unusual, because Bruce rarely texts, most of the time he calls or waits until the evening to address whatever Richard may have said to him.

Not a problem Richard. Yes I have, where did you hear of him?

Frowning faintly Robin feels uneasy about this sudden interest in his query.

Just met him- creepy guy, he's talking 2 Eddie now

The next message brings the sensation of being punched though the chest with a glacier.

Where are you? Wherever you are you need to leave NOW please. I can explain later.

Robin rubs his left temple as he tries to think of how exactly he's going to oblige his guardian's request. It's uncommon for Bruce to offer an explanation, and prior thought impossible for him to say please. Licking his lips nervously the sophomore repacks his backpack, turning towards where Ed and Jonathan were seated only to find an empty table. 'They left? But…he promised…'

Returning to his phone Ri sends one last text.

Leaving café across from ur company, I'll head home and catch up w/ u there.

Scoffing under his breath Robin picks up his bag and heads towards the café's door, only to crash face to chest with a man in his attempt to leave. Glaring up at the person even though he knows he should be watching where he's going the ferocity to his expression melts instantaneously as he recognizes the redhead towering over him. "Eddie? What the heck, I thought you-"

"Ri? What's wrong? You're leaving?"

Losing whatever nerve he had Richard's eyes break contact first, dropping to the marble floor. "Yeah, I need to go take care of some things. Sorry to run out on you like this. Thanks again for lunch."

Weaving around Ed it takes all of Robin's volition not to yelp as his wrist is captured. Turning around to face his friend the boy regards him with concern. "Eddie?"

Seconds become agony, the air itself feels smoldering.

"I-I just…" Gaze falling on his hand and how he is death gripping the bird like creature before him the scientist lets go slowly. "Just be careful."

Robin doesn't know what to say. "Yeah, of course. Later, Eddie."

Taking a deep breath of the cool autumn air as he steps outside Richard heads towards the company parking lot to get his motorcycle; mind racing faster with each step. He would trust Edward Nygma with his life, but at the same time his crush has been acting extremely, uncomfortably, odd. 'Yeah he's odd, but he's been too weird lately. And crush? Jeez Richard get over it already, first of all he probably doesn't like guys- and if he did it wouldn't be an ex circus boy. And second….speaking of boy you're 16 he just turned 23 not too long ago.'

Scoffing at himself as he approaches his bike and throws his gear on with expert ease the acrobat revels in the sound of his vehicle roaring to life, finding an easy flow of motion. Robin needs a ride to help clear his thoughts, maybe even hit a gym where he can get into a high location to perch and think. In the back of his mind a little voice he's been trying so desperately to tune out chimes in, 'age doesn't matter…if the Riddler didn't seem to care why should Ed?'

Glaring at his own psyche Robin speeds up, the streets and high buildings of Gotham becoming a blur. 'Shut up.'

'I can't be that unattractive if people want to do that to me and still call me beautiful even masked…'

'Shut up…'

'Unless of course I'm only attractive as the Boy Wonder, now that would be funny.'

Something akin to a growl escapes full lips as Richard speeds up more- the faster he goes the more it gives the illusion of flight.

'Can't fly away from what happened though. Not now, not that time either. Might not have wanted it the first time…but last night…I liked it. God help me I actually did.'

He doesn't know how fast he's going anymore, only the feeling of the wind tugging at his clothes and the purr of the engine matter now. Maybe there were stoplights and traffic signs- if there were Robin didn't see them. The only thing of importance running, no flying, away from anything his brain would try to say. 'For someone so heavily trained in logic and reason I'm sure messed up.'

A horn blaring loudly and consistently breaks Robin's thoughts, and despite the sudden rude noise the teen is grateful. Glancing to his right Richard notices Bruce motioning at him with sweeping gestures. 'I wonder how long he's been doing that….and how long I've been driving like this.'

At the nearest stoplight Bruce rolls down his window, regarding his ward with a look that speaks of the Dark Knight needing assistance.

"I've got your other gear," holding up a red backpack Bruce tosses it out the window at Richard as he catches it and tosses Bruce his schoolbag. "I'm headed back to gear up and deal with an issue for Gordon."

Clearing his throat the brunette adds quietly, "while I take care of that, you go on ahead to the other problem. Alfred has a new communication system set up for us so I figured today would be an okay day to test it. It's in your bag; Alfred will give you further instruction."

Bruce never lets him do anything alone. Not willingly, anyways. Something must have shown on Robin's face to betray his giddiness because the brunette's next words stop the sensation cold.

"If there is so much as a misplaced sneeze you get your butt out of there, you understand me?" Batman's voice is stern and leaves no room for arguments. "The only reason I'm allowing this is you have been doing exceptionally well and I trust Alfred's idea of this new system."

Nodding and waving bye as the light turns green Richard seeks out a secure location to change and stash his stuff. 'Time to rock and roll…'


End file.
